Good Times, Good Times
by QuasiOuster
Summary: Coda scene from Bounty. Vala and Ventrell go way back, but not in a good way.


_**Author's Note: I wrote this as an challenge from my beta. This story had a time limit (1 day) and limited editing allowed (so sorry for the mistakes). I didn't think it was too messy so I thought I'd share. Maybe doing quick stories like this will help me to churn out more updates and stories (including one for Everything and Nothing that I'm working on right this moment, I promise).**_

_**Anyway, this is a coda to the episode Bounty. It's only slightly D/V tinged with some innuendo thrown in for good measure but i****t is uniformly frivolous. As usual, I don't own any of these characters nor am I profiting from my musings. **_

_**I hope you enjoy. Review if you're inclined.**_

Vala leaned against the console panel uncomfortably while simultaneously twirling a curly strand of hair around one of her fingers. She was so bored! No one told her when she signed on with SG1 that she would spend so much of her time bored out of her mind.

They were waiting for the all clear indicating that the "situation" with Mitchell's high school reunion had been cleaned up. Only then would Vala and Mitchell be allowed to beam back down to Kansas and tie up some loose ends before heading back to Stargate Command. Sam and Mitchell were doing a thorough search of the vessel they had hijacked from Ventrell while she, Teal'c and Daniel had stayed with the prisoner to iron out the details of handling Netan and the Lucian Alliance.

With the logistics figured out the four fell into an uncomfortable silence. Teal'c was standing watch as stoically as ever, Daniel was fiddling idly with the controls and Vala was trying very hard not to complain too loudly -- and failing miserably.

"Really, Daniel, I'm sure you're doing something entirely important right now but could you find it in your generous heart to offer a tired, old woman a seat? My feet are killing me."

All three men turned at hearing her request and consequently looked her up and down. Teal'c was the most cursory having seen her dress on a hanger when Vala had excitedly show him her shopping spoils a few weeks back. He happily returned his attention back towards the prisoner. However, the other two men weren't so dismissive with their assessment. Daniel had certainly gotten an eyeful when she first beamed onboard, still, he couldn't help but give her another once-over. His eyes lingered at the beaded ties hanging precariously into her amply exposed cleavage before sliding his gaze down her legs toward the offending sore feet of which she was complaining.

Vala would have no doubt been quite pleased to see him checking her out if she weren't so preoccupied with annoyance at Ventrell's lecherous leering and cocky smirk.

"Well, well, well. I must say that I'm surprised to see you in the company of these meddlesome Earth people, Vala. I hope they're watching their backs … and their prized possessions. You seem to have a way of sneaking off with things if memory serves."

"Shut up, Ventrell. On second thought, _you_ get the hell up." She pulled him up from where he sat, hands bound behind his back, and pushed him towards Teal'c who steadied him and fixed him with a glare that dared him to try something. Vala plopped down in the seat that he vacated and slipped off her shoes to rub her feet. "I better watch my step, Who knows what kind of rat trip you're traveling in these days."

"You two kids play nice," Daniel offered, smirking at the two rivals. Vala glared in his direction and continued to sooth her feet. Daniel only grinned wider. Obviously she and Ventrell had a colorful history. He leaned over and brushed her a few stray curls out of the way so he could rub his thumb gently over the bruise that had formed on her face, sparing a quick glance of disapproval at the bounty hunter.

Vala smiled at him in response. "I'm fine Daniel. It'll take more than one of Ventrell's girly slaps to keep me down." Actually, her jaw hurt like hell and she would definitely be soaking her sore body in a long, hot bath first chance she got. As it was, Daniel suspected that Ventrell could have done some serious damage but he was letting it slide.

Ventrell fumed from the corner of the room, clearly peeved about taking orders from the former smuggler. "Oh Vala, I should have just grabbed you and ran. Your hard head is worth quite a bit of money and it would have been a pleasure to turn you over to the Lucian Alliance. I guess I couldn't have predicted such good fortune at finding you here on Earth in that stupid dress at that stupid gathering, the purpose of which I'm still confused about."

"It's a good thing it's none of your concern then. And I'll have you know that I look quite fetching in this dress, don't I Muscles?" reminding Ventrell of the large Jaffa's presence on her side.

"Indeed," he replied showing the smallest hint of a grin.

She nodded in his direction in thanks. "There you go."

Ventrell scoffed and looked away. "Just because you convinced some hapless Earth-dweller of your charms doesn't mean you haven't lost your touch." Vala ignored him, not about to let him use Darryl's assistance, poor smitten soul that he was, as a way to get under her skin. "What did you have to do to get that weakling to go along with your plans, not one of your best I might add?"

He had her on that one.

"I'm sure I can remember a few of your old _tricks_ that would have come in handy," he added cruelly.

Daniel looked sideways at Vala, wondering to whom Ventrell was referring. Surely, he couldn't have been talking about Mitchell. He noticed that an angry flush had touched her cheeks and he felt his temper flare a bit that the bounty hunter was harassing her about her past. He had gotten used to thinking of her in the context of her new life at the SGC rather than the shady character she had been when they met.

"Here's an idea," Daniel offered cheerily. "Why don't you do what the lady says and shut the hell up. The last thing any of us needs is an insult-laden walk down memory lane between the two of you." Vala rolled her eyes but kept silent for a change.

Ventrell on the other hand, apparently was in the mood to start a little trouble given how everything else about his plan had gone straight down the drain. "Vala, Vala, Vala! What happened to all that tight, black leather with all of your luscious assets on display?" Both Daniel and Vala cringed at seeing him lick his lips at the image. "And the sexy boots that showed off those gorgeous legs? The Vala I remember wouldn't be sitting in a corner in her party frock, complaining about her feet and nursing her ego. Well, actually, I do remember a lot of ego nursing back in the old days."

Again, Vala did not respond to his bait although her irritation was difficult to overlook.

"I guess that's what happens when you let yourself go," Ventrell said with mock sympathy. "It's perfectly understandable given your track record. And you showed such promise too."

"I guess we all can't have your killer instinct, Ventrell."

"Surely not, but you especially could never make the hard choices. It's what kept you small time."

That was too much. Vala's incredulous expression of anger could have cut through metal. "Small time! _You_ are calling _me_ small time? What do you call the deal I did with the 20 cases of mining scrap that I pawned off on that sneaky little village administrator? Or the job I did for the Eli family, the one that hooked me up with the cargo ship that I sold for 4 times its value? And I certainly got a few over on you, didn't I?" Daniel wasn't sure he wanted to hear the details of Vala's swindling days but he wasn't about to get in the middle of those two while they were warring.

"Merely highlights of a lackluster career. And might I remind you that if your little friends hadn't stepped in to save you at the last minute, I'd have ended your so-called hot streak permanently."

Vala dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Oh please, that thing was on stun. You wanted to deliver me alive. I just didn't want you shooting up innocent people over your stupid scheme. You're so incredibly gullible along with being a coward."

"Gullible, am I? And what's this about saving innocent people? You really have lost it. But you know who hasn't lost her touch while you've been hiding out?" he asked slyly. "I hear Leena Venasa has been doing quite well for herself." Their conversation had gone from the antagonistic ribbing of former rivals to downright juvenile in record time.

That clearly got a quick and violent reaction from Vala. "If you cherish your manly parts, I'd refrain from uttering that harlot's name in front of me again. As you well know." Daniel shot a worried look at Teal'c who returned it, eyes trained on Vala now as well.

"Oh, you're right! I'm so sorry" he replied jovially. "I really should have said 'had' been doing quite well anyway. She met with an untimely end rather recently I hear."

"Serves her right, that shameless, talentless whore. As my Tau'ri friends would say, she couldn't smuggle her way out of a wet paper bag. How many of your jobs did you let her botch before you cut her loose? I can't honestly believe she was that good in bed to make her worth the trouble."

"You'd be surprised," he said seductively. "But not as good as you, my dear."

Daniel's head shot up as he rapidly looked between Ventrell and Vala in shock. Vala met his gaze and rolled her eyes again. "You wish Ventrell. There isn't enough weapons grade Naquadah in the galaxy for me to crawl into bed with the likes of you. Besides, when you have a slut like Leena giving it away to you for free, there's no need right?"

"Aaaah, good old Vala. Ever the intergalactic tease. But maybe we should ask Dr. Jackson over here who he prefers. I hear she got a piece of him before her untimely death."

Vala turned her steely gray eyes towards the bewildered archaeologist clearly wanting to hear an explanation for this development.

Daniel could barely choke out his vehement denial. "I-I-I have absolutely NO idea what he's talking about." Vala didn't look as convinced as he'd like. "I swear!" Normally, he would question why he cared what Vala thought but he was so overwhelmed by her disapproval that it didn't even register.

"Oh, but I beg to differ Dr. Jackson. You see, I wasn't the only bounty hunter after the price on your heads. Word was that Leena had you right in her sights and I've never met a man who could turn down a sweet, leather-clad piece of action like her."

Vala's piercing gaze turned from rage to amusement as she sighed in relief. "If that's the case, then Odai Ventrell meet Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Hey!" Daniel exclaimed. He was clearly offended although he couldn't yet figure out how exactly.

"Please Daniel, if you're not going to give it up for me, you certainly aren't going to fall for a two-bit hussy like Leena Venasa. What'd she do, stake you out at the library, tell you how hot you are and then offer to take you back to her place?"

"Uh, actually …"

"See what I mean," she said to Ventrell while gesturing meaningfully at Daniel. "No finesse, that one. I'm sure she was prancing around decked out in some tight, short miniskirt and flashing her non-existent cleavage, like that makes any sense in a library. It's embarrassing to us respectable seductresses." She turned around at the sound of Daniel chuckling. "What?"

"So you're saying that you would have been able to seduce your way into capturing me?"

"Of course, darling," she replied confidently. "It's one of the more useful skills one picks up after being host to a sex goddess. And I wouldn't have been wearing black leather in a library, that's for sure. On you, Daniel, it works. On a lady trying to seduce you, not so much. How long was she observing you do you think?"

"I'm not sure. A few hours maybe. I ran into her not long after I first arrived and then she, uh, propositioned me a couple hours later." Vala grinned at the embarrassed blush rushing to his cheeks as he explained.

She paused and lost herself in thought for a moment. "A few hours. You had your computer right?" He nodded in agreement. "Well, first, while you were scurrying off doing whatever it is you do there without me, I would have gone through your computer and your piles of Daniel toys that you no doubt had stacked around you. And when I'd gathered up enough information to fake my way into an intellectual conversation, which for you, Daniel, is about the easiest thing in the world, I would have asked for your assistance with my own work, lured you into a secluded part of the library, stunned you, tagged you and bagged you." she giggled and clapped her hands in excitement, delighted at her own plan of attack. "Oh, I do like the sound of that!"

While Daniel was more than a little disturbed, he had to admit it was a decent plan. Judging by Ventrell's slight nod of acknowledgment, he approved as well. Still, he couldn't let the issue go without a little bit of resistance. "Come on Vala, after all you've seen, do you really think it would be that easy to get one over on me?"

"Daniel, darling, I nearly stole a rather large ship from you."

"Ok, emphasis on 'nearly,'" he reminded.

"Whatever. It counts," she insisted. "Of course, if that plan wasn't workable, I could have just waited for you to return to your hotel, covered myself in ancient text and challenged you to translate me," she suggested saucily.

Daniel was helpless against conjuring that mental picture of intellectual and bodily delights. A strangled, "oh," was his only reply. Vala just beamed at him in return.

Ventrell had no idea what they were going on about, no doubt one of Vala's previous adventures gone bad. However, he was sure that whatever they were bickering about was bound to bore him to tears. "Uh, anyway, my point is Leena did manage to get by didn't she?"

Vala went back to rubbing her sore feat. "If you call hiding behind every disreputable bounty hunter, smuggler and cheat 'getting by,' then sure. She should have stayed in that backwards little village of hers where she belonged instead of trying to play with the big boys and girls."

"Aww, come on Vala, have some respect for the dead and give the girl a break. You're just still sore because she told those traders at the Lucky Wagon that she was your daughter," he chuckled.

Daniel thought Vala was going to explode at the reminder. He subconsciously slid over in his seat away from her just in case.

"Ha! Like anyone would believe that! It's how she got caught, the simpleton. I admit she was attractive enough if you like that kind of a woman, but her pedestrian antics were no competition for me."

Ventrell smirked at her disdain. "Says the woman who is number one on the Lucian Alliance's shit list."

Vala's annoyance shifted yet again to one of amusement. "Number one? Really?" she said as if impressed. Daniel and Teal'c both sighed in exasperation at their teammate. "I mean, I knew that I'd be up there but number one? Wow." She turned to Daniel. "Looks like we really, really, pissed them off Daniel."

"Don't look at me," Daniel defended. "That was all you."

"Maybe the first time but Hans and his bounty hunter buddy Cam Mitchell sealed that deal up tight later on."

"I don't think you want to remind me of either of those little mis-adventures."

"I don't know, Daniel, they both had their moments," she replied cheekily.

In the corner, Ventrell rolled his eyes and prayed for relief from the two of them. Vala really had gone off the deep end. "I wouldn't get too comfortable. It's only a matter of time before your number's up. I'm sure I'll be laughing over your demise soon enough."

"What a lovely sentiment," Vala threw back with mock sweetness. She picked up her heels and relinquished her seat as she strolled out the entryway. "As fun as this little reunion is, I'm going to see what's taking Mitchell and Sam so long. I'm suddenly quite eager to get back to Kansas." With a flip of her hair, she sauntered out of the room, all eyes watching her retreat.

"Ah, Vala, don't get mad!" Ventrell yelled down the passageway. When they were safely free from Vala's presence, Ventrell let out a boisterous laugh. "What a woman," he exclaimed with pleasure in his voice. "I should have gotten a piece of that when I had the chance." Both Teal'c and Daniel glowered at him in disgust but he was oblivious to their judgment. He reclaimed his seat and propped his feet up on the console. "What?" he said looking at the matching glares of the two men, disapproving of his comfortable demeanor. He shrugged and settled down as cozily into his seat as his bound hands allowed. "This is still my ship. Besides, bounty hunting is hard work."

"Shut up!" Daniel and Teal'c said in unison.


End file.
